Arther’s uninhibited emotions
by TheShadowVigil
Summary: Rates M for adult themes. When Arther learns he was the reason his mother had died he is stricken with all sorts of emotions, until resorting to thinking it just isn’t true. In this mad state he did something no one expected. One Shot P.S.


This is my second time doing this an it is 01:06 millitary time and I am too tired to give a crap about spelling. Anyways this is about Arther and Morgause, they are related. Whether BBC acknowledges it or not incest was very prominent during this time. Even though Arther doesn't know, whatever. I just made like the most descriptive amazing thing ever and it got deleted. It won't be nearly as good as the first time, whatever. Also I am currently working on a huge Merlin story, this right here is me just being delirious and having fun. Rated M for graphic sex! Also I never knew how messed up my mind was, anyways enjoy.

Arther had no I idea how he was suppose to feel. His whole world had been turned upside down. He just heard his mother confide in him that she was murdered by Uther in his search for an heir. That Arther killed his mother just by being born. Forcing him to be raised by a father that had murdered his betrothed, his wife, a woman he claimed to love. He had murdered his mother because of his sickly need of an heir. Discarding everything for a son. He had knowingly did this, he knew she would be taken away. He even used sorcery the thing he had slaughtered many over for just knowing what the word meant. He had betrayed everyone. Guilt and hatred built up in his gut he was the reason his mother had been taken away, and his father was the reason that he was born. It all led back to Uther Pendragon, his father. Just saying that name filled him with distain and hatred. His emotions were wild and out of control spiraling every which way. Then for once he used his brain, and it clicked.

Arther knew exactly what was happening, and the turmoil inside him stopped. It was all a deception, Morgause did not pity him or want him to know the truth. It was black magic, she created an illusion to toy with his heart. To mess with his mind, she wanted him to start a war with his father. His hatred for magic was lit, and his hatred burned. He surveyed the room and found Morgause staring intently at him. His eyes burned as if you could see fire in his eyes. Morgause's eyebrows furrowed this obviously is not the reaction she had expected.

He raced forward grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to a wall, she chocked unable to reach her sword. Though she did not seem scared, but just awaited what was coming next. Arther's emotions were yet again out of control, he had no idea what he would do next. In that moment it seemed like she had taken everything from him, and he could take nothing back. Then he smiled something unexpected to Morgause. He leaned in close barely an inch apart from her eyes, and tilted his head releasing her and putting his lips on hers.

Arther's tongue entwined with Morgause's for a moment before releasing his grasp of her tongue and digging below to where her saliva lay bringing it into his mouth, truly tasting her. As if by magic there armor and chain mail had disappeared most likely Morgause's doing, but in this moment he didn't care. He let go of her mouth and went down her chin to her neck, moving to the base, leaving tiny hickeys. He gently brought her to the ground hovered over her. Arther removed her shirt and bra then began kissing from where he had left to the cusp of her right breast angling around it in a curve going down to her stomach till he turned towards her bellybutton. He moved to her waistline, and licked from there to the edge of her neck. Sending shivers of pleasure throughout Morgause's body. He then moved to the unattended left breast hovering over the hardened nipple. He endulged himself and secured his lips around it. He allowed saliva to soak while he gently transitioned between a soft and hard suck, sneaking in the occasional small nibble. Making Morgause squirm though not telling him to stop, not that he would even if she did so. His head moved down biting at her cloth pant dragging them down, leaving but her undergarments. He grabbed her waist swapping their positions white her now on top. She opened her mouth and so did Arther allowing saliva to run down from her mouth into his.

Arther took two of his fingers and glided them to her undergarments beginning to press and rub back and forth. This made her shiver and have to stifle a help as she bit her lip.

Morgause hated this feeling of being teased, and as a retaliation, she took back control grabbing his defined face and putting her mouth directly to his they looked into each other's eyes and their tongues danced in harmony as if this was meant to happen. Their attraction to each other growing as they spent this eternity together. She left his mouth, deciding a better use for it. She rubbed he lower body below his waist causing a already sizable bulge to double two fold. She continued to rub until they both began sweating not from exhaustion, but from lust. She kneeled before him taking down his pants and anything in her way releasing his member from captivity. It began to throb in anticipation but she decide she would make the prince wait and edge him on.

Morgause put her lower body in front of the princes face, allowing him to clean what he was about to partake in. As she moaned, she rubbed both her hands up and down on his throbbing member. Arther's tongue began to dig deeper showing he was ready to go to the next step. Morgause began involuntarily convulsing, she could not contain her pleasure any longer and became quite hot, a huge build up began to happen then it was all gone in an instant and she began to cry, from relief. She turned to see the prince covered in her fluids. She turned to him licking it all up off the princes's face gathering it in her mouth before going to his mouth and kissing him spreading the liquid to him so he may have a taste. Tired of games, she grasped the tip of his shaft directing it to her anticipating body she brought herself down with a cry having it only gone half way in, it was bigger than she had anticipated.

Arther watched her face filling with tears, but in the oddest expression, he felt himself coming close to climax and she intensely moved up and down. He grabbed by her lower side and pulled her as well as him up. She wrapped her legs around his backside and arms around his neck. He felt heated as did she. They were both nearing their climax and in one final swoop he pushed her down leaving nothing of his member to be seen. Her inner body tightened and crushed him within her, and they both released at the same time.

After that Morgause's memory went a little fuzy all she remembers is really her climax, then her being thrown in a cell for trying to overthrow the king. She sat in her cell trying to figure out how she was going to escape. When two guards opened the door and came inside, making her assume these were some of her men. She could never have been more wrong. The men looked at her creepily and one of them said to the other, "Look at the beautiful woman stuck in this cell, rotting away. We can't just let a body like that go to waste!" No, she had to get a way, while squirming to a corner they hit her on the head, leaving her conscious but unable to fight back. They hogtied her so she could try anything. Then they ripped off her clothes and one took down his pants sticking his dick crudely in side of her backer orifice. The other one took his pants down as well and stuck his dick inside her mouth they both went back in forth in unison in side of her climaxing within a minute. The man at her mouth forced her to savor the flavor groping her breasts while he licked her cheek. The two men then switched positions again, and again, until they could go no more.They then dragged her body, bathing in their fluids from her blonde hair to her feet, still naked down to the street leaving her unconscious. Months later, she finds her self hiding in a hovel outside Camelot barring a child, with no idea who the father is. The end.

**It was originally a lot better more emotional and descriptive, but I don't want to spend 3 hours trying to remember something written free-hand. I hope you have a good day.**


End file.
